spyroageofheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Legend of Spyro: Age of Heroes Book III
Chapter Summaries The mountain fortress was the Well of Souls. *1: Spyro briefly wakes while being carried, but falls unconscious again. At Warfang, Hunter and the Guardians discuss the guardians (who've been gone for more than a month), only for Infernus to arrive and report on their black dragon loss. Hunter reports his falcons have found evidence of fighting at Dante's Freezer, before he decides to leave. Hunter relays this info to Chief Prowlus, before leaving. Outside, Liun and Malefor meet with the Alpha (Scraunch) of the Southern Wolf Pack, only to see Hunter leave. They send forces after him to track him. Scraunch gives orders to Tuerto, while Liun muses that they'll make their move in a few hours. *2: Infernus reports that the scouts they sent after their abducted young dragons haven't returned. The elders end up arguing, and they decide to rest, although Volteer talks with Terrador about his suspicions that Malefor is planning something. Elsewhere, Cynder lands on the cave ledge the others are sheltering in after failing to find food. She checks on Spyro. Candice gets up and takes over the watch after Tremor's coughing keeps her from sleeping (Stella uses electricity to determine there's something in his lungs). Sparx joins her (as she muses about the recent actions of everyone). In the morning, Candice notices a shadow in the fog, and flies after it. *3: Sparx alerts the others. Candice follows the shadow, and sees that it is a strange dragoness. Candice follows as the dragoness tries to throw her off with an attack. The dragoness stops to look, and Candice reveals they need help for Spyro. The dragoness follows her to the cave. At Warfang, guards patrol at night. As Liun and Scraunch look at Warfang, Liun tells them to start, and Scraunch strikes Liun with his sword. *4: Tremor (and the others) waits anxiously for Candice, and is about to head after her when she returns with the dragoness; Static. She introduces her to the others, before Static decides to take Spyro to a better place. They get Spyro and follow Static (Tremor briefly suspects her for the attack), who leads them to a stairwell on a mountain; the wind currents force them to climb up to it. Spyro breaks free of Ember at one point, but Candice and Stella catch him (with Tremor catching them). Static praises them (and notes there are others here with her). After learning it's only stairs left, Tremor decides to rest. *5: At Warfang, the Guardians look over the morning light, only to find that an injured black dragon (Liun) has been reported outside the city. Tremor complains about going up the stairs, while Static talks about her home. Cynder explains they came based on one of Spyro's visions. The sunlight comes out and they breathe in, but Tremor begins coughing severely (briefly panicking Ember, who fears falling). After Candice gets him to promise he'll rest soon, Static leads them to the top and into a courtyard full of pavilions; her home. *6: Static tells the history of her home (it was an academy destroyed over 1000 years ago but was rebuilt), but Cynder wonders why they've got the strong dragons here sheltered. Static introduces a friend; Tang, who goes to get a healer. Several other dragons (Zephyr and Plax) watch the new arrivals. The healer meets with the guardians, and they take Spyro inside and rest him on a lily pad. Ember notes she's a healer too, but the other healer gets her to rest first; she says Cynder can come back; guessing they're mates, but sends her to rest. As Cynder leaves, Static reassures her that the healer (Singe) is very skilled. *7: Outside, the interested dragons crowd round the guardians. As Zephyr leads them to the Elders, one dragon goes to wake Max; telling him there are girls in the group. Zephyr and Static reach the temple, where the Elders reveal they knew they'd be coming due to the arrival of Exile (who reveals he escaped when the city was emptied). Exile talks with the others (who decide to trust him), and the elders introduce themselves; Tyrannica, Ash, Uranus, Wraith and Magnitus. Magnitus tells them the city is called Certrona, and was built (well, it used to be a city too) by his distant ancestor Ampus (the third electricity guardian) and named after two friends he lost in the early years of the Dragon-Ape war, who had the earth guardian move it away. He goes on and reveals Ignitus came here after the other guardians got captured, but refused their aid to protect them. The guardians reveal he's now the Chronicler, and Tyrannica notes Crona (one of the city's namesakes) was related to the last one (they briefly mention Certo, whose name seems familiar to Cynder). Magnitus steers them towards rest, and Stella notes two dragons are following them. The Elders leave after settling them in, and Stella sees a red dragon duck away once he sees she's noticed him. *8: Infernus and the other elders rush as they hear the alarms, and go to see Liun. He finds the Guardians, who he talks with before convincing them to let him see Liun. As they enter, they hear a howl, but before they can raise the alarm, Liun's injuries heal themselves and he kills the healers and an elder, before turning on the Guardians. In Certrona, Spyro stirs, mumbling words of danger at Warfang. Stella wakes and looks at the others before heading outside and to the healer's pavilion, where Cynder already is. She learns Spyro is healing, and Cynder heads out; Singe noting she's got something on her mind. Singe then talks with Stella about relationships (Singe has a lover and notes Stella should have one), and Stella heads out, only to step on a rose that's been left for her. She takes it and leaves, and elsewhere the red dragon asks Max (using shadow powers) if Stella got the rose. Max tells his friend he'll have to deliver the next roses himself, however, while he goes off to meet his own lady. *9: Stella returns with the flower, and the others talk with her about it; Stella's guessed it's the red dragon she saw eyeing them yesterday. They discuss his behaviour, and they send Stella outside to talk with him, only for her to find another flower. Outside, Cynder sits in the gardens, only for Max (in a strange form) to approach. He reveals he was rescued young; he was partway through being transformed into a monster when he was rescued. Cynder reveals her backstory, and Max goes to leave after realising Cynder loves someone, but she gets him to stay. *10: Cynder and Max talk, and they end up talking about Spyro (who Cynder reveals is her future mate), and how she's worried that Spyro didn't seem to recognise her when he last woke. Max notes Liun might have messed with his mind. Max notes he sympathises with Spyro and says she shouldn't have kept the secret of his power loss; they should have worked it out together. When asked, Max tells Cynder she's likely right for Spyro, comforting her. Ember suddenly turns up and tells her to come; Spyro's awake. Spyro struggles with dreams of war and chaos at Warfang, only to wake when he hears Ember calling him (and a gold aura helps). She hugs him when he wakes. *11: Ember leaves to get Cynder, and Singe goes over him. Cynder arrives and they kiss (Max watches). The other Guardians (and Sparx) arrive, and Spyro remembers his dream when Liun is mentioned. Cynder bursts into tears and tries to stop him leaving, and Singe puts him to sleep. As they go, Stella stands on another rose, and Max talks with her about this, before suggesting she wait and surprise whoever's dropping the roses. She leaves Max to talk with Tremor, and then returns to the pavilion, where she finds a twelfth rose. She waits and moves seductively, and the red dragon watches her. Stella then finds and leaps on him by using her electrical power to detect his (excited) pulse. Stella talks with him, and learns his name is Infernus. *12: Spyro gradually recovers, but insists they return to Warfang (the others don't want to leave without Spyro and Cynder; they doubt they'd survive). Candice eventually requests that the Elders let Spyro train in Certrona (under Exile's tutelage). Magnitus and Exile take Spyro away, and the others are later led to the training grounds (joined by Tang, Plax and Zephyr). Tremor and Max spar, but Tremor gets hit and begins wheezing and spitting blood. They rush to get Singe. *13: Tremor is carried to Singe, who begins giving instructions. She eventually gets them to summon Leafwind before knocking Tremor unconcious with a plant called "dentyne". They listen to his chest and discuss what could be causing his injury, while outside Cynder comforts Max. Max becomes worried as Leafwind arrives, but Cynder takes him inside to help out. *14: Leafwind listens to Tremor's chest and senses rock fragments in his lungs; Candice realises it's the ash from the volcano. Leafwind reveals a risky cure; drown him so that he can dislodge the ash. The others force Tremor underwater with his mouth open, but the ash becomes lodged in his throat. Candice saves him by leaping onto his stomach and forcing him to cough it up. Leafwind praises and leaves, and Stella teases Candice as Infernus watches. *15: (sounds like there's mosaics of Certo and Crona in the bldg?) Inside the building, Exile gets Spyro to calm his breathing and his mind. Spyro struggles, but notices Exile's voice isn't echoing like his, and tries again. Candice checks on Tremor, Stella muses about Infernus, and Flame and Ember muse about her new love. Cynder is approached by Max, and she asks him about where Spyro is; he calls it the Tower of Enlightenment, which only a few can enter (and will get a new level of power). Max asks her if she wants to go and ask about it, and Cynder teases him about asking her out before they go. *16: Inside, Spyro gets the hang of meditating, and Exile prepares to teach him the next thing (briefly talking about Cynder and how she trained with Exile for him). He leads him up the stairs, which seem to get higher. On the next level, Exile begins teaching him how to expand his mind to see outside. He lingers by Cynder, and she pauses, later seeing him. Cynder and Max head inside, where they find the Elders. When asked, they reveal that an Oracle placed a spell on the tower to protect it from evil; they don't know it works, but they put their faith in it. They then ask how long Spyro will be there, and Spyro's essence (mostly) goes elsewhere; reaching the burnt-out Warfang. Dark energy hurls him back, and he winds up back in his body. He informs Exile that he saw wolves approaching, and goes to leave, but Exile stops him (noting the others will be able to handle it) and they go up another level. *17: Having moved up two more levels over the days, Exile teaches Spyro how to draw energy from around him. Spyro manages to summon a fireball. Max goes to the pavilion to request a rematch with Tremor, but he refuses for now, instead suggesting Cynder. Flame goes instead, and Ember follows. Candice then presses Tremor (noting his behaviour has been off) and he reveals he's been thinking of resigning. Outside, Stella and Infernus sit together in the gardens (seeing Flame and Max battle) and end up embracing. After an hour, Flame and Max stop, and Infernus watches Flame with Ember. After another embrace, they kiss, but Stella has a memory of Liun and blasts Infernus. She apologises as he rises, and flies away, stating she "can't do this", leaving him heartbroken. *18: Candice is shocked by Tremor's news, and he reveals it's because he's nearly died in each attack against Malefor. He notes they could stay here and raise a family, but Candice states that's not the Tremor she knew and she sends him away, before bursting into tears. After the match, Max muses about how his past, and decides to join Cynder when she leaves. Infernus sadly joins them, and talks about what happened; Ember takes him away to talk. As Max and Flame head for the pavilion, they feel cold, and realise Candice had a big fight with Tremor. *19: Infernus retells his story, and Ember explains Stella's prior relationship with Liun, and notes she expects Stella fears rushing into another relationship too fast out of fear of being hurt. She tells him to just keep being himself with her and she'll come round. Infernus then takes Ember to his home (warm; perfect skin is needed for fire dragons to attract mates) and shows her a mold for trinkets he is making for Stella (having measured her hand when holding it). While crying outside, Candice encounters Shard, a dragoness who brings her to the elder temple. Shard talks about her own failed relationship, but notes that since they mated they have a stronger link. After some talk, she notes he'll realise his mistake and come back to her if he loves her. (Mosaic of a white dragoness with a gold breastplate and ring around horn, like Shard's? Not Crona's kid?) *20: Hunter climbs the mountain, heading for Certrona. Tang and Static talk about Tremor and Candice, until Hunter appears, asking to meet with the guardians. Tang sends Static on a sweep and then leads Hunter to the Elder temple (filling him in on recent info; Hunter notes earth dragons can be stubborn, but become wise in later years). They meet up, but Candice prevents Tremor from following them when they go to talk on guardian business. *21: Tremor agonises about his choice, and eventually encounters a young earth dragoness - Vera - who is being ignored by the others since she can't use her breath yet. Tremor teaches her how to raise mounds of earth, which makes the others come over to her. Tremor gets them to promise to teach her before she does the same, and as he leaves notes this is what the Guardians must feel. Realising his mistake, he begins to wonder how to make it up to the others. As he does, he finds a brutally injured Static, and he alerts Singe, who he helps treat her (providing a distraction while Singe removes spears). Singe reports wolves attacked her. Realising they have no shelters at Certrona, Tremor tells them to get to cover while he alerts the others. Hunter gets filled in on Spyro's situation, and they head outside, where Tang is worrying about Static's absence. Tremor arrives and warns them about the approaching wolves (and Static; Tang goes to find her). They begin making plans, but Candice dismisses Tremor again; stating she's done with him and telling him to stay out of their way (an act; she's hoping it'll work). Tremor is frozen by this. Inside the Tower, Spyro masters the ability to control energy around him, and they prepare to get to the top level; the Chamber of the Celestials (supposedly guarded by heavens and is the gate to opening the final power). Spyro enters with Exile and finds himself in a world of stars, where a form of energy (the female who spoke to him before) talks with him; revealing she watches over him and everyone else in the world with the ancestors (she was once a dragon; long ago). She tells him she can grant him the power to protect his loved ones; Spyro states he only wants to protect them and live a peaceful life; which the female reveals was the final test. The voice forms into a dragoness, who goes to give him his gift. *22: The elders attack the enemy, but Tuerto retaliates and gets them to attack Ash. Ember and Flame go to his aid, with Candice helping. In time, they have to pull back, and Cynder is defended by Max. Stella watches as Zephyr and Plax fight, turning out to be Earth and Fire dragons despite being black and green, respectively. Infernus comes to her aid, but gets pinned against a wall; Stella bursts into tears and then annihilates the attacking wolves (Zephyr and Plax going to free Infernus). Despite his protests, the others take Infernus to safety. Tang checks on Static. Tremor watches them, and Singe ends up motivating him. An injured Leafwind and Vera show up and Tremor goes out to join the others; annihilating many. The others alert Candice to this, and she secretly rejoices at his return. Tremor knocks Tuerto off the cliffside, but wolves continue to arrive. All of a sudden, the temple dome explodes, and a silver Spyro emerges and blasts them away with golden energy. At the Dragon Temple, Liun feels a chill. *23: Afterwards, Zephyr checks on Plax. Cynder walks with Spyro, Sparx and Magnitus, then remembers what happened after he came down from the tower (Candice still acted nasty towards Tremor, but they decided to leave for Warfang after a day). As the others say their farewells, Max announces his intention to go, and Plax and Zephyr join. Tremor has to leave Vera and the hatchlings who request he return to see them and teach them. Infernus tries to join, but Stella makes him stay. He tries to give her his gift, but she kisses him instead. As they fly away (carrying Hunter), Spyro reveals he knows Warfang has been taken. Candice spurns Tremor again, and Flame and Ember enquire about this; she reveals she's wanting to make sure he's back for the right reasons, not for her. Tremor is conforted by Plax and Zephyr. *24: Liun twitches in his sleep, and dreams of how he met Malefor; he was teased by other dragons (Charre, Frose, Sara; really Charre) for his inexperience. After being beaten by Charre, he got hit by one of the shockwave of one of the meteorites in the night, and found Malefor in the crystal, who merged with him and healed him. Malefor offers him the rule of the world in return for getting him a new body, but Liun instead suggests he use his body to rule the world. They then turn their attention on the wolves. Later, Frose worries about Liun, only for him to arrive and challenge Charre, who he kills in battle, before turning on Frose, and then Sara when he flees to her. Liun then signals the attack, and makes arrangements for Spyro to be ignored and for the wolves to ensure he gets delivered to them. Snarl leaves, and Malefor (in Niner's body) joins them. Liun wakes and talks with Malefor, who notes their plan to restore four elements into crystals (they'll use the Guardians instead and gain their wisdom as well). Liun notes he'll have his revenge. *25: The guardians reach Warfang, and Tremor leads the way. Using his power, he finds no-one nearby, but signs of Manweersmall tunnels (they've fled). They discuss their next move, and Spyro attempts to sense the Guardians, only to feel a surge of evil energy from the Temple at the top of the city, prompting him to tell the others to attack. They split up and fight (Cynder transforming into her larger form). Liun and Malefor notice the attack, but decide to let the wolves handle it. Scraunch reports this and is met by an injured Tuerto, who reports on Spyro's new power before Scraunch kills him (while forgiving him for failing) and heads out to battle. Zephyr and Plax fight. Tremor defends Candice (who admits she's glad to see him but is still mad at him) and then they all head after Spyro and Cynder while fighitng others (Max uses his powers against the wolves). Cynder switches forms when Spyro notes she's too big to fight. Max gets injured defending Cynder, and confesses his love for her. He prepares to die, but Candice freezes him solid and gets Zephyr and Plax to take him back to Certrona, where he might survive. They then continue up (Tremor fighting alongside Candice). Scraunch watches, and notes "it was you" as he sees Tremor. Spyro becomes alarmed, but they keep going until they reach the Temple, where they hear Liun's taunts. Liun appears (scarred) and talks with them, before revealing the Guardians and Eastern City Elders imprisoned in Crystals, which drains their life forces and shatters them. Flame breaks down at the loss of his grandfather, while Liun (taken over by Malefor) absorbs the energy and destroys the temple; knocking the guardians out. *26: Liun notes his appearance has changed. Scraunch arrives and requests permission to eliminate Tremor himself (Tuerto reported he forced many back). Liun allows it. Flame wakes and finds himself being tended by Ember and a manweersmall. Briefly grieving, he learns that he's in a camp full of them and moles. He talks with Mason, who informs him how Liun got into the city, and their current situation (at 65% strength; Mole-Yair is looking for others). They go to rest. Elsewhere, Candice and Tremor walk, but Candice is forced to stop due to a broken wing. As they talk, Candice at last reveals her anger comes from her fear she lost him; his defeatist behaviour was unlike him. He assures her he's learnt from his mistake, and adds that he'll never consider it again if it means losing her. They decide to move again, and Tremor fashions a cast. Not long afterwards, Scraunch manifests from the shadows and throttles Candice, but Tremor gets Scraunch to fight him instead. Scraunch gets the upper hand, but Candice intervenes, and tells Scraunch that she's the dragon he's looking for. He knocks Tremor out. At the mole camp, two sentries get killed by skeletons. Mason signals the alarm (recognising them as the Shadow Apes) and Flame and Ember join the battle. Ember gets dragged underground, despite Flame and Mason's attempts to save her. Flame gets dragged underground too. *27: Hunter carries Stella (with a broken wing; they woke up in Avalar) and they eventually encounter Chief Prowlus. Hunter informs Prowlus what's happened, and Stella motivates him and the others to fight against Malefor (although Hunter gets Meadow to treat Stella). Cynder wakes with Sparx and Spyro in the mountains beyond Warfang (he'd been trying to find the others; Candice has been kidnapped and he doesn't know where Flame and Ember are, but she sent a telepathic message to Prowlus). Spyro uses his power again to contact Hunger, and summons them to the Dragon City (also filling him in on the status of the others; saying he'll find Tremor). *28: Mason's forces continue to be attacked by the Apes, but Tremor arrives to help; eventually winning. He tells them about Candice, before telling them they have to meet up with Spyro. Scraunch takes the imprisoned Candice to the Temple, where he accuses dragonkind of being dominant over all other creatures. Liun arrives and enquires about Scraunch's actions; he reveals he plans to use her to get to Tremor. Candice insults Liun by telling him Stella's with another dragon now, but Malefor stops him. Scraunch requests Malefor give him the power to corrupt her (having already given him shadow powers). Two ape skeletons suddenly appear with Flame and Ember, and Malefor grants Scraunch's request, but warns him not to be greedy. After infusing Scraunch with his power, the wolf corrupts Candice. Flame goes after Liun (with his power), who bests him, and then Scraunch turns on Ember. Spyro and Cynder reach the others and they give a speech to those assembled. Afterwards, their forces all head for Warfang, as Liun watches and prepares. *29: As they reach the city, they are swarmed by black dragons; Cynder notes they're under Malefor's control, so they shouldn't kill them. Suddenly, the elders of Certrona arrive, joined by the assembled dragons of the eastern and western cities. Spyro reveals he sent word to all. Spyro gives orders, and Cynder sees a recovered Max fighting with Zephyr and Plax. Infernus comes to aid Stella. Shard gets injured, but Zephyr saves her (and they watch a dragon called Spyke fight as they awkwardly flirt). Three other dragons fight; Drac, Asin and Alou. After a rockfall, the guardians encounter a corrupted Candice, who threatens them. The others run past her, but Tremor stays to save her. Tremor taunts Dark Candice (while Candice laughs internally) as they fight. Spyro, Cynder and Stella find an unconcious Ember, and rescue her, but she attempts to capture Spyro for herself. Stella goes to deal with her. Spyro and Cynder reach Flame, and Cynder says she'll fight him. Spyro then tries to get Sparx to leave, but he sticks with him and they enter the chamber to face Liun. The two talk with one another (Spyro doesn't need his eyes to see in the dark), before Spyro reveals his silver form. Tremor continues to fight Dark Candice; teasing and flirting with her (to Candice's disgust; even kissing her at one point). Eventually, he thinks he's saved her, but it's a trick and Dark Candice throttles and stabs him. However, his words allow Candice to break free. She cries over him, and Scraunch appears to congratulate her. She chases him off, before returning to Tremor. Stella fights Ember and goes to leave, but Ember's pendant keeps releasing shadows that heal her. Stella eventually beats her by blasting her pendant, which cracks. Ember recovers and doesn't mind; they go to get Flame. Cynder battles Flame, who taunts her about power. Cynder eventually breaks through to him by reminding him of Ember (she arrives with Stella), and his markings shatter when he comes into the light. They head after Spyro. Liun and Spyro fight, and Malefor tries to absorb Spyro. Spyro resists, but Scraunch attacks from behind and Liun kills him by mistake. They continue to fight, but Malefor stabs Spyro. *30: Outside, the wolves begin to flee. Prowlus yells victory, as they go to bring down the black dragons. Hunter and the others go after Spyro. Liun's blade remains stuck in Spyro's gut, and they fight. The other guardians arrive (bar Candice and Tremor; who hears, and is joined by Gaia), and begin fighting (Candice brings Tremor with them, but he later falls off her and dies; vanishing with Gaia). In the chaos, one of Cynder's collars shatters, and Spyro stabs it into Liun's back; paralysing him (one of the nerve points Malefor pointed out to him). They all turn their powers against him and destroy Liun and Malefor; releasing the black dragons from his control. Spyro weakens and falls to the floor, and Cynder cries over him as he dies (Ember can't heal him, even when she gives her pendant to Cynder) and dissipates into energy as the others arrive. *Epilogue: Spyro hears the voice of the female dragon, who welcomes him "home" and tells him he will become the next Celestial Dragon like her, to watch over all the realms and the creatures in them. Spyro nearly accepts, but notes he's not ready because he hasn't lived yet. The Celestial decides to send him back, but notes she'll wait for him. Before they go, Spyro makes one last request. Back in Warfang, the various dragons cry and try to comfort one another, but they see a light shine down from the sky. The celestial dragoness forms from the light, and she returns Spyro to Cynder, who embraces him with Sparx. The dragoness then reveals Tremor, who Candice rushes to hug. The dragoness then goes to leave, blessing them as she goes, and adding that she's proud, and Spyro's "father would have been too". Magnitus recognises her as "a friend from a very long time ago". Ten Years Later: Cynder (wearing the breast plate Spyro designed for her) goes to get Spyro, who she finds looking at the silver stripe running down his back. They briefly discuss his future role, before Max arives to get them. They head outside to greet the masses and to unveil the rebuilt temple. Spyro gives a speech, and Cynder notices two dragons (Crona and Certo) with hatchlings watching them from a pavilion, before they fly away. The Elders then come to meet with the Guardians, only for their children to run towards them; Candice and Tremor's daughters trying to kiss Infernus and Stella's son (while Sparx chases after Spyro and Cynder's daughter and Ember and Flame's son). Candice scolds them (while Tremor gives them advice). On his isle, Ignitus looks over their books, being joined by Crona and Certo. Back at Warfang, the two girls sneak up to the boy and kiss him while their parents talk. (Yep, it was Crona who Shard resembles)